A very dramatic and fluffy tale of Howl and Sophie's life together
by CosmicLovexo
Summary: Prepare yourself for perils, drama and loads (and loads) of fluff. And drama.


**(Credits to Diana Wynne Jones & Hayao Miyazaki)**

**Hey guys! Well, this is my first FanFiction. (Please be reminded that I am actually a minor and don't have the best spelling/punctuation) I have simply **_**fallen in love**_** with Howl's Moving Castle and just adore the fluff between Sophie & Howl. I'll be putting loads of fluff in this fanfic, I assure you. Now, on with the story!**

Howl woke up with a splitting headache, and rolled over with a moan. He looked up to see Sophie's mouse-like features, making soft snores. She looked so sweet and at peace, he just wanted to pull her into his warm embrace and hold her. He didn't want to disturb her perfectness by waking up, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. Just at that moment, Markl skid into the bedroom. "Soooophieeee!" He moaned, and she shot up. "Yes? What is it?" She asked, worried. "Calcifer is in a temper, he's being really mean to me and Heen!" Sophie laughed, and hugged him. "Go downstairs," she said, "I'll get dressed and be down in a while." Markl left and Sophie sighed. "You don't have to, you know," Howl said rather charmingly, "Come out with me, we haven't been out together for a while now. And Lettie's curious as to why I haven't eaten your heart yet, let's go to Cesari's!" Sophie tied her apron, giggled and leaned over giving Howl a shy kiss on the forehead. "No, Howl. You _know _this castle needs tending to, and you don't bother, so I have to." Sophie said quite sternly, and Howl laughed. "That's my girl. I'm off to see Megan for a while, her children are quite eager to see me again." "I can imagine, you haven't spoken with her for about a month." Howl got up and fitted his long slender legs into a pair of black trousers, his arms into a white shirt and then draped a jacket around his shoulders. "Oh, jewellry and shoes.." He fitted his finery and then his black boots. "I'm off, beautiful." He said, placing a brief kiss on her cheek as she swept the floor before he turned the doorknob to black and left, the door shutting behind him with a 'bang!'.

Sophie let out a sigh. "How're you gonna tell the guy?" Calcifer said, eyeing the girl wearily. "I don't _know_," She said, rubbing her temples, "The man would literally give his life if I chose not to stay." Calcifer let out a cackle, "Oh he's far too vain for that. The most he'd give away would be an old facecloth. I dare say he'd even part with _that_." Sophie giggled. "I should go for a couple of days, don't tell him but explain to Markl. Just say I've gone to my Mum's. Markl will understand and look after himself. As for Howl, just ignore his pleads to knowing where I've gone. I'll pack now and leave, after saying goodbye to you and Markl." "Good idea. Good luck Sophie, I hope you find the man." Sophie put down the broom and went upstairs to the room Howl and she shared. "I'm going to find him and find out his reason for leaving her." She muttered, folding up her final dress. She put her things in a satchel and put a jacket on, while heading downstairs. She kissed Markl on the head. "Be good!" she said, and smiled, then turned to Calcifer. "Remember, don't-" Sophie was cut off swiftly by Calcifer, "Don't tell Howl, I know, I know. He'll only come after you and muck things up." Sophie was about to turn the knob to blue when Howl came crashing through the door, knocking Sophie aside. Before Howl could turn around she'd turned the knob to Red (Kingsbury) and left.

"Who was that?" Howl asked, rubbing his temples. "Just a girl looking for a spell, Markl dealt with her." Howl nodded. "Where's Sophie?" "Went out." Howl narrowed his eyes. "Where is she?" Markl started sweating nervously and had to leave the room, Heen following behind.

"That was her!" Howl exclaimed, and left through the Kingsbury door immediately.

Sophie was making her way down the busy streets when she caught a glimpse of Howl. "_Oh no.._" she thought to herself, hiding in a flower shop, "_I hope he doesn't see me, or there will be trouble.._" she breathed in, and taking her chances, left the shop and caught the bus to the very edge of the town.

Howl saw her, but not for longer than a split second. He wanted to yell in frustration. Was she in trouble? Did she hate him? His mind was blocked with worry and love for her, he needed her. Howl decided to go beat it out of Calcifer, so he went back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Sophie had knocked on a door in the small village of Crownton just outside of Kingsbury. A young man opened the door, and smiled at her sadly. "Come in, Sophie. Your room is ready and I am assuming this is regarding the matter of my son, Alfie?" Sophie nodded and stepped inside.

She sat down and took the tea which was offered to her, set it down and then stood up and hugged the man. He wept on her shoulder heavily, and his shallow weeps turned to noisy sobbing. Sophie whispered, "Shh..shh, Abraham. I know it is hard, but I promise you will get through it. Slowly but surely. Alfred is in a better place now, with his Mother and the angels."  
Abraham let go of Sophie, announced he was retiring for the night and he would show Sophie to her room. She followed obediently, then bid her goodnight.

Howl was about to throw a cup of water on Calcifer when he yelled "SHE IS VISITING HER MUM! Jeeze, you are so selfish! No wonder she tried to get away from you!"  
Howl dropped the cup and went to his and Sophie's bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Calcifer sighed, and five minutes later Howl left with a bottle of liquer in hand.

Sophie decided to leave the next morning, eager to return to her beloved. After bidding her goodbyes to her cousin and exchanged hugs, Sophie returned to the castle. She came in quietly, expecting to see happy faces but instead she saw Calcifer, Markl and Heen looking at the floor, their faces clearly the sign of death.  
"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, taking her bags upstairs. She opened the door, and put her bags down. She froze. Howl was in the bed..with a woman? She looked more closely and it was a blonde woman.._Lettie!_ Sophie stumbled back and fell back into the hallway. She ran down the stairs, tear forming in her brown eyes, giving them a glassy effect. "W-what is L-lettie doing in the s-same bed as H-howl!?" she stuttered, and at that moment Howl came stumble-tripping down the stairs. "Sophie!" He exclaimed, and she looked at him with utter horror. She slowly limped into her old bedroom, Howl coming after her. She locked the door just as Howl had slipped through. 

"_What do you want?_" Sophie hissed, the tears still clear. He made a grab for her, but she unlocked the door, ran for the front door, turned the knob to (?) then fell out onto the Ingary courtyard.  
That's when she ran as fast as her little legs would take her, Howl following.


End file.
